


just a little closer.

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Unrequited Love, idk - Freeform, lapslock, this is a mess, vague (literally no) setting and exposition, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 20:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20141332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: donghyuck’s afraid, that if he moves just a little closer to mark, it will confirm what he’s been avoiding.





	just a little closer.

it’s here, nearly back to back with mark on his bed, does donghyuck wonder what would happen if he moved just a little closer to him.

it’s a thought he would usually never dare entertain.

for donghyuck, there has always been a fine line between considering mark as a best friend, or as something else. something that was unachievable, for he knew that mark reserved his gaze for girls, and girls only. yet here, on his bed on a warm summer night; does donghyuck allow himself to hope for a bit more.

“just a little closer,” donghyuck thinks as he moves himself until he can feel the warmth of mark’s back against his. 

with a ghost of a smile on his lips, he falls into a peaceful sleep to the lull of the fan, and the warmth of another. 

“this is enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> when donghyuck wakes up, he finds out mark left early for a date with their female classmate
> 
> // this is actually loosely inspired by a feeling i sometimes get. after writing this, i’ve concluded that i’m not romantically interested in my best friend. LOL
> 
> i’m not good at writing, just needed a place to put my feelings straight


End file.
